


延绵不绝又戛然而止

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 触感。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	延绵不绝又戛然而止

**Author's Note:**

> ymin only的场合，很短的现实向  
> 想体现在舞台上营业后情绪没收住于是又偷偷在台下黏黏糊糊的热烈的感觉

该死的冲动！

法官下了判决，他被判死刑。等待行刑的期间里他徜徉在地狱十殿，周身是爱而不得的亡魂们凄苦的叫嚷。为什么不是我呀，为什么我不行呀。他们的舌头被拔掉，腹部被刺穿，糖结晶后磨成利刃，那是阎罗执法的剑。

而他的死刑不同，他的对手是子弹。一颗就终结永生烦恼苦闷，带他前往极乐世界。山田闭上双眼，他听见温柔的合乐。羽管键琴声音发涩，这东西早被历史淘汰了，他对键盘类乐器一窍不通，硬要说的话，伊野尾倒更擅长。他聆听着脑海中急速飞溅的音符流转，想象伊野尾慧练习曲子时格外专注的神情。

“你紧张什么。”幻想的对象开口说话了。山田睁开眼，伊野尾眼睛眨都不眨一下望着他。

山田叹气：“……哪里有人接吻时会睁眼睛的啊。”

“睁眼怎么了？”伊野尾后退一步远离他，漫不经心地移开目光。“有什么问题吗。”他抬高声音，咳了咳嗓子。

山田盯着伊野尾的脸沉思，方才抵在自己嘴唇上的那柄枪消失了。脸通红啊。他在心里感慨，胸腔里有什么东西要喷涌而出。

“而且，”伊野尾颇有不甘，“明明是你要求接吻的吧。”他笑得勉强，“自己要求的还紧张什么啊？不许否认，你绝对在紧张的，拉着我的手都在发抖了。”伊野尾控诉，语速越来越快：“睁眼又说明不了什么，我接吻的时候向来都睁眼……”

后续的话语归为沉默，山田品尝对方舌头的温度，想问他说你知不知道自己害羞时就会说胡话。他猜自己若是真说出口伊野尾肯定会更加无措，要用更多前言不搭后语的东西把自己堵回去。他的胡言乱语，他的柔软的嘴唇，他的颤抖的舌头，他的湿热的口腔。他深陷沼泽，泥土包裹着堕落的双手，它们将他向下拖啊拖；温软的流水没过头顶，这导致他无法呼吸，只得向唯一的缝隙去索取氧气。山田知道，他求来的无非是致命的毒药。

饮鸩止渴。喉咙眼儿里干涸得要命，不满足啊。

伊野尾手上用力，推开他大口换气，看上去像是刚跑过荒原的梅勒斯，无措和疲倦如同山海向他袭来，他显出惬意和痛苦交织在一起的甜蜜神色。山田又一次在心底暗道：该死的冲动！他想，到底是谁的死刑呢。

“……笨蛋。”伊野尾拿食指蹭山田的拇指，小声骂他。

指纹的触感，于是山田望进对方的眼睛，伊野尾的双眼布满水雾又清明得出奇。山田想起舞台上的这双眼睛，偶尔会在舞台上对自己展现促狭笑意的眼睛。若是伊野尾在充满粉丝尖叫的世界里用这样明澈的眼神注视他，自己一定会义无反顾地出错误。双眼是狼是狮是豹；是诗性的恩师是永恒的恋人，是迷蒙堕落的罪犯也是悔悟痛哭着的被净化的心。而山田想，天底下那么多熨帖的比喻，那么多深切的浓情蜜意，这一切全都抵不过他冲动之下讨来的一个吻。

他无非难以控制亲吻他的冲动罢了。

fin.


End file.
